Only Human
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Future LightxL. A three-shot during the time when L and Light are chained together. Light gets reminders that L is only human, no matter how invincible he seems…
1. Concussion

Only Human

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: A three-shot during the time when L and Light are chained together. Light gets reminders that L is only human, no matter how invincible he seems…

Warnings: There will be hints of yaoi, as well as actual yaoi later on in the story. (final shot) Other than that, L abuse, OOCness (though I'll try to keep it to a minimum) keep in mind that this is during the chained together period; LIGHT DOES NOT KNOW HE IS KIRA!

I don't own Death Note. I cry.

* * *

Number 1

Concussion

Light Yagami growled softly, grinding his teeth slightly as he did. Times like this bothered him, and it was times like this that he was sorely tempted to hurt someone.

L was staring at him again. That damned detective and his huge, creepy eyes; it was downright unnerving. As for what was going on in the skull beneath those messy black-locks, Light had no idea.

And that bugged him.

Finally the teen sighed, rolling his eyes. "What do you want this time, Ryuzaki?"

L blinked slowly, and then his monotone broke the silence. "I was merely thinking, Light-_kun_. I don't want anything."

"Well could you not stare at me? It's creepy."

L blinked again. "Creepy?"

Light nodded. "Yea, you've got a freaky stare, and it's making me nervous."

"For what reason? What do you have to feel nervous about?"

Raising an eyebrow the teen met L's blank eyes. "Nothing, you just have creepy eyes."

"Up to 3 percent…"

Startled, Light jumped. "What?.! What do you mean?.!"

Black eyes traveled up to stare at Light. "You were nervous just by my looking at you, therefore you are guilty of something. 3 percent."

Light clenched his fists. "That's ridiculous! How can you just jump to that conclusion, I haven't done anything! Haven't you ever been freaked out by someone staring at you?.!"

L tapped his forefinger on his bottom lip before nibbling on his thumbnail. "I've never had reason to."

"So this was all one of your 'get Light to confess' ploys?" Light ground out. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ryuzaki? I-AM-NOT-KIRA!"

"I have reason to believe otherwise, Light-_kun_."

Something snapped. After 3 weeks of being chained to L, Light's patience was running low with little sleep, constant accusations, and long hours. This latest blame finally broke the thin thread that was holding Light's control over his temper.

"God DAMNIT, Ryuzaki!"

Light leapt up from his seat, his fist colliding with L's cheek hard enough to send the man to the floor. "I'm so _tired_ of you! You never sleep, so I never get any, you're always staring at me, and you just keep accusing me! It's so _frustrating!!_"

Light had to jump backwards as L planted his hands against the floor and sent a powerful kick towards the teen's chin. He felt the wind as L's heel flew past his face.

"Control yourself Light-_kun_, this is no time to _–fight!-_" With the last world L managed to get a blow in to Light's shoulder, knocking the brunette to the floor. He was jerked forward a few steps by the chain, but was pulled off his feet as Light took hold of the chain and yanked. L met fist halfway down, his lip splitting on contact and his body flying backwards.

As L hit the floor with a grunt Light flew to his feet, reaching out and grabbing the collar of the loose white shirt. "You are so insufferable! I can't even have a moment of privacy, you're always there! And I'm _not_ Kira!"

With the last word Light punched the detective in the face as hard as he could, throwing him backwards with the other hand as he did.

He would never forget the sound that came to him next.

_**CRACK.**_

There was a rather sickening noise as L bounced off the table and hit the floor. Light fought to breathe normally, clenching and unclenching his fists.

L didn't move.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Get back up here."

Silence.

Light felt a brief flash of fear. "Ryuzaki?" He took a step towards where L was sprawled on his side, unmoving. "Come on, Ryuzaki, this isn't funny."

He knelt beside the detective, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Ryuzaki? … L?"  
The teen rolled L's unresisting body towards him, fear crossing his features. L was unconscious, and as Light touched the back of his head his fingers came back covered in blood.

He looked to the table to see blood along the corner, and then swore frantically. He shook the detective, worry leaking into his voice. "L! L, come on! Wake up!"

L moaned quietly, and then his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Light for a moment, and then blinked slowly. "W-Wha…" His eyes went in and out of focus, and then he moaned again, closing his eyes.

Light swore again, pulling a nearby drawer open and digging out a small flashlight he kept there in case of electricity emergencies. "L? Hey, L!" He had to slap the detective's cheek lightly to get him to look. "Come on, pay attention."

As the light shone in his eyes L barely reacted, staring dully up at Light's face. The teen bit his lip as L's right pupils dilated slowly, swore when his left did not.

"L. L, look at me." Dazed eyes focused on him slowly, blinking. "Here, come on, stand up." Light murmured, grabbing the detective's right arm and looping it over his shoulders, pulling him up.

L stumbled, reeling as Light got him on his feet, nearly dragging the teen down as his knees buckled. Light grunted slightly as the older man's weight bore down on him, situating him better. "Come on, walk."

"I… can't…" his voice was slurred and quiet.

With a sigh Light bent over, whipping L up into his arms bridal style, resting the detective in his arms. L clenched his eyes shut at the movement, burying his face in Light's shoulder and wrapping a hand in the black shirt the teen was wearing.

Light carried L up the stairs to a floor where their room was, sitting him in a soft chair in the corner. L didn't protest at sitting normally, he merely leaned his head back, breathing deeply.

"L?" Light murmured worriedly. L was swaying in his seat, lips parted slightly.

"Light-_kun_… I… I need…"

The teen realized a second later, quickly hauling L off the chair and into the bathroom just in time. L's body heaved, ejecting the sugary contents of his stomach. Light held the long black hair out of his pale face.

As L finally sat back Light helped him lean against the wall, grabbing him a glass of water to rinse his mouth. The detective's breathing was harsh and ragged, his eyes clenched shut.

Light carried L back into the room, setting him on the chair and kneeling down. "L? Are you okay?"

"Mmm… headache… everything's blurry…" L opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Light. "What happened?"

"You hit the table." Light said, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't aggravate L's headache. "Give me your hands, L."

The detective raised his hands, but he missed Light's hands, causing the teen to reach up and take L's trembling hands. His fingers were cold, and Light gently pinched the web of skin between L's thumb and forefinger. "Can you feel that?"

L nodded, making Light feel a little more at ease. Numbness in extremities was a sign of serious traumatic brain injury, so it couldn't be any worse than a mild concussion.

"Pull on my hands."

Hesitating, L started to push, and then stopped and pulled. Opposite directions reveled opposite results; L had to think about it, and he messed up at first.

_He's a little confused…_

"Light-_kun_?"

Light's chestnut eyes rose. "Yes?"

"Could we turn the lights down? It's… really bright in here." L murmured, his eyes closed.

_Ah… Light sensitivity… Another symptom. I really did give him a concussion._

Light rose, going to the switch and dimming the lights. "There, L, better?"

L's dark eyes fluttered open. "Mm, yes. Thank you."

The teen went back to L's side, running a gentle hand over his dark hair. "How are you feeling?"

It took the detective a moment to answer. "I'm… tired, I guess."

"I need you to stay awake, L, at least for a little while, okay?" Light murmured, his fingers briefly stroking over the pale forehead. _No sign of fever… It's not common, but I had to check…_

L shifted in the chair, and then pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly. Light followed him closely in case he fell, but he managed to get to the bed to collapse on the mattress.

"L…"

The detective waved a hand in his direction, dispelling any comments. "I'm not going to die if I sleep, Light-_kun._" he yawned out. "Wake me periodically if you like."

Light blinked, and then chuckled faintly. "Alright, I suppose you're right. It was only a mild concussion after all." He sat on the bed, reaching to the side table for the book that he kept there. _A few good hours of reading will make me feel calmer… Besides, it's not like I can leave…_

The chain clinked softly as if to remind him of that.

A few minutes later he was startled out of his reading by movement near his lap. He looked down to see L's dark head resting on his thigh, his face peaceful. Light blinked in shock, staring down at the detective with a slight bit of annoyance in his eyes. He was getting ready to push him off when L sighed in contentment, a small smile come to his lips.

Light smiled, gently stroking the black hair once before pulling the blanket up over the other's body. _Well, as long as he's not awake to see this… _His hand returned to petting L's hair softly, his eyes going back to his book.

_I'm glad you're okay, L…_

* * *

Alright, a couple things. Most of the things that I had happen to L and had him do are things that I have written from my own experience of a concussion. Most of these things were done to me as well, such as the pushing and pulling with the hands and the light in my eyes and such. All other information about concussions was found on wikipedia, and I drew all of my conclusions that I didn't get from experience from that.

Now as to Light's behavior, I figured that a while without sleep (3 weeks or so into their chained up time) and being stuck with L for so long, Light had to have a breaking point. He's tired and irritable, and L didn't really help the situation at all. So, I thought that their fight would be justified. Of course, after that, Light would feel upset and a little guilty that his temper had done such damage to L, so he cared for him. The end part... well, that's just a hint of things to come, as well as Light reluctantly submitting to what he feels.

Next chapter coming soon, please review!


	2. Fever

Alright, warning for more OCness, though I try to keep it to a minimum, and more hints of yaoi.

I don't own Death Note. I cry.

* * *

Number 2

Fever

Light sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Three days they had been going straight, Light napping between spurts of energy. L, however, was still going with no sleep, and Light was starting to get worried.

He knew L was an insomniac, and so he could go for some time without sleep. However, L didn't eat healthy, and he'd been eating less as of late. The ever present shadows under his eyes were deeper and he tended to stare off into space more often.

They were just getting to the beginning of the third month that they had been chained together, and Light was starting to realize that L was not as invincible as he seemed to be at first. After their early mishap with L's concussion, the dark-haired man had been a little kinder to Light. He smiled more, he listened more, and Light noticed that there was a lot more contact between them.

Touch had become a constant in their lives whether it was the brush of fingers or L leaning against his shoulder as he looked over his shoulder as some clue. Light still wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't bother him, so he left it alone for now.

Light humped as he heard a faint thud from beside him, looking over to see L shaking his head slightly. The man's teacup was on the table, on its side with the brown liquid filling the saucer; he had dropped it.

"L?" Light murmured, reaching out and putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The detective nodded, a small smile on his pale lips. "I'm fine, Light-_kun_. I just had a bit of a dizzy moment."

The teen frowned deeper, his eyes darkening as he looked at L. "L, I think we should go get some rest. We haven't had a decent sleep in almost 4 days."

L shook his head. "We're getting a lot done, Light-_kun_, I can't stop now. You may rest if you'd like; I can have Watari bring a mattress."

Light's face grew angry and he shook his head violently, rising to his feet. "You need to rest! Now stop arguing and come on!"

With that he grabbed L's arm, yanking the detective to his feet and pulling him from his chair. L stumbled at first and then righted himself, hurrying after Light.

"Light-_kun_! Light-_kun_, slow down!"

The teen didn't slow down, his temper was flaring and he was massively upset. _Why can't you just listen to me, L?.! I'm only concerned for you, you look exhausted!_

Light-_kun, you're hurting me!_"

The sound of L's upset voice pierced Light's haze of anger, and he was abruptly released L's forearm. The detective watched him warily, rubbing at him arm.

Light could see him shaking.

The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry L, I'm just tired; my temper got the best of me. Please let's just go get some rest."

They walked for a moment, the chain between them loose as L followed quietly. Light could hear the soft padding of L's feet; they sounded… wrong.

_I hope he actually sleeps… I can tell he's tired, he's never been this absentminded. Although I know he'd never admit that he's exhausted…_

A tug on his wrist stopped him; L was no longer following him. Light sighed, rolling his eyes and starting to turn. "L…"

The sight that met him made his heart leap into his throat.

_**"L!!"**_

The man was sprawled out on the ground, black hair a dark halo around his head. Light moved forward, kneeling beside L and gently turning him over.

L's face was relaxed in unconsciousness, but his eyebrows were drawn together in a slightly pained expression. Light brushed the black hair away from L's face, swearing as his fingers came into contact with the other's skin.

_Shit, he's burning up!_

Sweat soaked L's face, and hair, and his always pale cheeks were flushed, red across the bridge of his nose, and over his high cheekbones. Light slipped his arms beneath L's limp body, carefully lifting the man.

_Still so light… I'll be damned if he hasn't lost weight since last month…_

L's warm forehead rested against Light's throat, his skin feeling excruciatingly hot. Light could feel the man's pounding heart against his chest, his panting breath against his throat. The teen sighed, entering their bedroom and laying L's limp body on the mattress.

After doing this he carefully covered L with a light blanket, making sure he was comfortable. L made a soft sound of pain, his head shifting against the pillow.

Light reached out, pressing a button on the side table that would call Watari.

_"Yes?"_

"Could you bring some medication, Watari? L's collapsed and he has a fever." Light said slowly.

_"I was afraid something like this would happen…" _the old man murmured. _"I'll be right up."_

The link clicked off, and Light went into the bathroom attached to the room. He soaked a cloth in cool water, wringing it out and going back into the room.

L moaned as the cool cloth touched his forehead, turning his head towards the touch. Light smoothed L's black hair away from his sweat-soaked skin, frowning at the feel of his burning flesh.

A soft knock came to the door, and Light looked up as Watari opened the door, coming in with a bottle in his hand. Light drew away from L, sitting back so Watari could come forward.

The elderly man removed the cloth on L's forehead, frowning at how warm his charge's skin was. He slipped a thermometer from his pocket, quickly checking his temperature. He sighed as he read the device.

"High?"

Watari nodded. "102.4."

Light watched silently as Watari situated L in a comfortable position, sitting him up briefly to have him take some medication. L choked on the pills at first, and then swallowed them.

"Watari… Does this happen often?" Light murmured softly, his chestnut eyes curious.

The elderly man sighed, straightening up slowly. "Not often, but this is not the first time. He rarely gets sick, but sometimes he gets going and doesn't sleep or eat. He usually snacks enough to keep him going, but he's been eating less lately…"

L shifted on the bed, the cold cloth slipping slightly. Watari replaced it, his old hands tender and gentle as he petted L's hair briefly.

"This is the second fever he's hand on this case, it's starting to tax him. I see him as my son, but he won't take my advice concerning his health. Especially not when he's on a roll like that." Watari ran a hand over his hair, stepping back.

"Please take care of him, Yagami-_san_. I'm afraid I have matters to tend to."

Light blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, I will."

With that the elderly man left Light alone with the sick detective watching him breathe heavily and move uncomfortably under the thin blanket.

The teen pressed the cloth against L's forehead, a bit of worry flooding him. Although L was an annoyance to him, but Light found a kinship in this strange, little man, and had found, despite himself, a friend he could relate to on a similar level.

L was his comrade, even if he suspected Light of being Kira. Light couldn't imagine continuing the case without him.

Silently he lifted the cloth, soaking it once more and wringing it out. L made a soft sound as the cool cloth made contact with his skin, and Light carefully smoothed wet, stringy black hair from L's skin.

_Please get well…_

* * *

Light awoke with a start, sitting up from where he was leaning against the bed. He had fallen asleep still caring for L, replacing the cold cloth periodically.

The teen stretched, and then looked to the still form on the bed. L was finally sleeping peacefully, breathing lightly. His face was smooth and un-pained, his hair a dark halo against the white pillow.

Laying a hand on L's pale forehead, Light was happy to find that the fever was gone. He smiled, sitting back and running a hand through his hair. He felt immense relief flowing through him.

L shifted slightly, his lips parting faintly and his breath ghosting through. Light reached out on instinct, running his hand over L's soft black hair.

This continued for a while. Light staring off into space while his hand skimmed over L's black hair. Then…

"Light-_kun_?"

Light jumped, his hand flying away from L's hair and a faint blush running across his cheeks. "Oh! I'm sorry, L, I didn't…"

L shook his head, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. A soft smile crossed his lips, his dark eyes locked on Light's face. "It's okay Light-_kun_. It felt… comforting."

Silence. Light coughed faintly, and then L spoke again.

"Thank you."

Light smiled. "You're welcome. I'm… glad you're okay."

* * *

One more after this one, hope you guys are still enjoying it!


	3. Accident

Final one ya'll, thanks for sticking with me! I got a lot of response for this small story, 18 reviews and over 800 hits, I feel that this went well. As always, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I feel that I may need to do some explaining about this chapter, so if you're confused, let me know! Enjoy, and please review this last chapter!

WARNING: Spoilers for L's real name in this chapter.

* * *

Number 3

Accident

Light awoke to a warmth that he didn't often feel. There was always a sort of warmth at his back, because he and L slept back to back, but it had never been like this.

He began by assessing the way he was laying. He was on his back which rarely happened when he was alone in bed, and never during the time that he had been with L.

Odd.

Light froze as he felt a brush of air over his collarbone, and then a shift at his side. He turned his head, and then his eyes widened slightly.

L.

L was curled up at his side, his dark head resting on Light's left shoulder, his nose brushing Light's neck. An arm was thrown over Light's chest, a leg across his knee. L's gentle warm breathing was moving across Light's collarbone, and Light noticed that his arm was around L's shoulder.

Light didn't move, flexing his fingers where they were just in the ends of L's black hair. L hummed softly in the back on his throat, cuddling closer, his lips coming dangerously close to Light's thundering pulse.

His heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of his chest. Light slowly started to slip out from under the detective, carefully moving to stand beside the bed.

Unfortunately the movement woke L, and the detective's eyes opened, dark orbs meeting Light's chestnut ones. "Good morning, Light-_kun._"

Light swallowed, smiling shakily. "Good morning, Ryuzaki."

_Wow. What a morning…_

"We have a date with Misa today, do we not?"

L's voice broke Light's thoughts, and the teen looked to him. "Oh… yea, that's right. I'd forgotten."

"Yes… That's why I thought it best to get a good night's sleep."

Light blinked, looking to the detective's face. He hadn't missed the humor in L's voice, or the amusement in his eyes.

Light snorted, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I can't disagree with that."

L smiled, and Light found himself looking at his full, pale-pink lips. He shook himself, listening to L's words. "Come Light-_kun,_ we'll be late."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Light ran a hand through his bangs, sighing in exasperation as he did. L watched him silently, a small smile on his lips.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep her around…" Light murmured, looking to L with amusement shining in his chestnut eyes.

L chuckled faintly. "As do I, Light-_kun_."

The teen laughed, shaking his head a little. "She's just so… perky all the time. I can't stand it. Definitely not my type."

There was silence for a moment, and then L spoke hesitantly. "What is your type, Light-_kun_?"

Light blinked, and then answered slowly. "Well… I like quiet, I suppose. Smart and confident, but at the same time, shy. Unique; pretty, but not gorgeous." He shrugged. "I guess that's my type."

L blinked; he hadn't expected Light to answer so truthfully, nor so quickly. He noted the absence of gender specification, Light had been careful to avoid that.

The detective looked to Light, a little surprised to see a faint blush on the teen's features. He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to find something to say, but he had no chance.

A blaring horn from the side called both of their attentions, and then L's side of the car caved in as a car slammed into the black vehicle. Light heard Watari let out at cry from the front seat, and then his side of the car crunched in.

His head hit the window, stars exploding in his vision as the glass cracked under the blow.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Yelling.

_Crackle. Crackle. Snap._

Sirens.

_Screech!_

Light Yagami opened his eyes, groaning faintly. His head ached, and he could feel stabs of pain from his right leg. He sluggishly assessed that it was probably broken. _Oh my head… It hurts to… think… I probably have a concussion…_

He shifted in the leather seat, looking around him. The dripped turned out to blood dropping rhythmically from the glass beside him; his head had broken the window.

He moved slightly, hissing through his teeth as his leg was jarred. He looked to his left, but the seat beside him was empty, the door swinging open. The car was tilted towards the open door, and Light could see another car just outside, creating a small cove between the two vehicles. He was trapped for the time being.

_Huh? L?_

Light felt a bit of panic flutter through him. "R-Ryuzaki?"

No response.

Light carefully unhooked his seat belt, sliding and dragging himself across the leather seat and to the open door. "Ryuzaki?.!"

He found a limp heap of bloodied white shirt and jeans, panic exploding. "Ryuzaki!"

Light's hands shook as he touched L's shoulder, shaking him. "L?" he whispered. "Come on, L, wake up."

He was afraid to roll the detective over, but he carefully felt along his back and neck, determining nothing felt broken. Adrenaline now overriding the fatigue and pain from his concussion, he carefully rolled L over, pulling the detective's limp body into his lap.

L looked like he was already dead. His face was a grayish tinge rather than his normal white, dark hair wet and matted with blood. There was a large gash that started just above his temple and went all the way down to the corner of his lips; blood covered half his face. His left leg was broken, the bone protruding from his shin. Blood was staining his clothes from various cuts, scrapes, and gashes, but the thing that worried Light the most was much worse.

There was a large wound in L's side, gushing blood out onto the blacktop. Light pulled his jacket off, wincing in pain as he pressed it to L's side.

L groaned painfully, and then his large eyes fluttered open, focusing slowly on Light. "W-Wha…"

Light carefully smoothed L's dark hair from his eyes, worry on his face. "L…"

The detective clenched his eyes shut as Light pressed on his side, gritting his teeth to hold in a cry. Tears suddenly squeezed out from under his eyelids, rolling down his temples to hit the ground.

Light petted L's hair, his eyes burning slightly. "I'm sorry… just hold on, okay? Help will be here soon."

L turned his face, pressing his nose to Light's bloody shoulder as he shifted his weight slightly. Light winced as L's teeth suddenly closed on his shirt, catching skin. The detective clenched his teeth tighter to muffle a scream as his leg came towards him.

Light blinked. "L, what are you…"

_SNAP._

L sobbed around a scream, and Light realized that his right leg had been trapped under a large piece of wreckage from the car beside them, and that his movement had caused it to shift, falling on his leg.

The detective was sobbing frantically at this point, clutching to Light with all of his fading strength. Light held him, yelling for help while clutching L to his body.

L's sobs began to fade, and Light looked down into darkening eyes. The teen felt panic fluttering in his heart. "Hey… L? L, come on, stay awake! _L!_"

L focused slowly on Light, and then teen was disturbingly reminded of when he'd given L his concussion. His skin was paper white; his lips blended with his skin. He was losing too much blood.

Light shook the detective. "Stay awake! Don't close your eyes, L!"

"Light-_kun_… I'm… I'm so tired…" L whispered. He shivered, his grip loosening in Light's shirt. "Cold…"

"Don't you dare!" Light growled, his arms tightening around L's shoulders. "Don't you dare give up now! You have to stay! We need you! _I_ need you!"

L blinked slowly, looking at him. "Need… me?"

Barely realizing what he was doing, Light's hand stroking over L's bloody hair, his head shaking slightly as his face grew pained. "Not just need… I want you with me… You can't go… L…"

L smiled at that name. "Lawliet."

Light blinked, confused. "W-What?"

"My… name. Lawliet…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Light demanded. "Don't you say goodbye! This _isn't_ goodbye!"

A small smile came onto L's face. "Light-_kun_ is… crying…. Crying for me? I don't… understand…" His face began to go lax, his eyes shutting. "Why… for…… me…"

Light blinked. "L?"

Nothing.

"L-Lawliet?"

Tears he hadn't known he was shedding fell faster, dripping onto L's pale face. "No… Don't do this to me… You can't…"

He shook L, growing more frantic. "L! L, wake up! Lawliet! _Lawliet!_" He grabbed at L's shirt, his control thinning. "You can't leave me! It's not allowed! I won't let you go! I… _I love you!_"

Light stopped shaking the limp body in his grasp in shock at the sincerity and suddenness of his statement. _I… I love him… I love him!_

He didn't have time to do anything more, people suddenly exploded through the wreckage, Watari followed by paramedics. The old man had a wound on his forehead, but otherwise looked unharmed.

As he saw L lying as if dead in Light's arms he gasped in fear, and the paramedics rushed forward.

Light cried out as L was taken from him, but in his panic he forgot his wounds. The resulting pain from his attempt to stand whited out his vision, and then reality fled.

* * *

Consiousness was slow and painful to return, but Light slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his father.

"D-Dad?"

"Hey son. How are you feeling?"

Light shifted, and then nodded. "Okay. What happened?"

"The rear end of the car was hit by a driver who ran a red light. This caused you to go sideways, rolling once and hitting another car. No one was killed, but several are in the hospital." Soichiro replied.

"And La-Ryuzaki?" Light quickly corrected himself.

The elder ran a hand over his hair. "He got the worst of it. Left leg broken, right fractured, 3 broken ribs, wound in his side and that gash on his face. He'd lost nearly all the blood in his body, and was nearly gone when we got to you, but somehow he held on." The man smiled. "He needs time, but he's going to be okay."

Light felt all the tension drain out of his body, his heart settling back in his chest. He breathed for a moment, and then looked to his father again. "Where is he?"

Soichiro pointed to the other side of the room, and Light was happy to see L laying in the other bed in the room. He looked terribly pale and small surrounded by all the machines, but he was breathing easy and the heart monitor was normal.

The teen relaxed, sinking into the bed.

_Thank God… Thank god he's okay…_

* * *

"Come on L, one more and then you can rest. Just one more!"

L gritted his teeth, forcing his weakened legs to move once more. The step, made on shaking limbs weak from 10 weeks of bed rest, was too much and his knees buckled, sending the detective to the floor.

He didn't hit the floor like he'd expected, he was cradled in a pair of powerful, warm arms. He blinked, and then looked up into chestnut eyes, shock filtering through him.

L was pressed against Light's chest, the teen's muscled arms wrapped around his thin shoulders. Their faces were less than an inch apart, their breaths mixing.

The detective swallowed thickly, a faint blush warming his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing escaped his lips.

Light stared into L's dark eyes, his own eyes soft. He raised a hand, brushing his fingers over the fading scar on L's face, the tips of his fingers just touching his dark hair. L breathed in slowly, his eyelids fluttering.

"Lawliet…" Light breathed, his voice full of something that made L shiver.

L whimpered faintly at the sound of Light's voice. His hands, resting on Light's shoulders, clenching in the teen's clothes. "L-Light-_kun…_"

Light's face drifted forward, L's face growing warm as their lips grew closer and closer.

"Lawliet…"

Their lips met.

L felt his heart stop for a moment, and then it began again, pounding in his chest. His knees collapsed, Light's arms his only way of support as he clutched to Light's shoulders. Light's lips were soft and gentle on his own, caressing across his mouth.

They parted slowly, L's breathing shaky and low. His dark eyes were wide as he looked up at Light, his lips moist and parted slightly.

"Light-_kun…_ That was my first kiss…"

The teen smiled slightly, his fingers ghosting over L's faintly scarred cheekbone. "I couldn't help it. You're just so beautiful."

L's eyes widened. "W-What? Light-_kun_, I'm not attractive at all."

Light's eyes narrowed. "Don't be delusional. I thought you were a genius L. You are gorgeous."

"But I…"

"Yes you're skinny, pale, and strange, but you're also smart, confident, and shy." Light grinned. "Remember, that's my type."

L blinked. "But… you said that they weren't supposed to be beautiful. Not gorgeous."

Light's smile widened. "You're _not _gorgeous, Lawliet. But to me, in my eyes, you _**are**_."

A blush darted across L's face, and he looked down, his eyes dark. "Light-_kun_…"

"I love you, Lawliet." Light murmured. "I knew, when you were in my arms, so close to death. I love you, strange quirks and all."

Another kiss, and L paused. "Light-_kun_, you know… that you are still a suspect as Kira. This isn't a good idea."

Light nodded. "I know. I know it might not work out. But I'm going to prove to you that I'm not Kira." He kissed the detective again, lingering a gentle. "But I, like you, am only human, and I will hold onto you as long as I can."

L blinked, and then smiled. "Only human… Very well. I will do the same."

Two weeks later, L Lawliet was dead, killed by the will of Kira.

* * *

_Watch for the sequel, "May Angels Lead You In."_


End file.
